


Lost Balance [German Version]

by LilTomato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU - Fantasy, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Dragons, F/M, Invasion, M/M, Political tension, Royalty, Weird dreams, counterpartshipping, more tags will be added as the story continues, only on AO3, pawnshipping, tension between father and son
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [Deutsche Version]Selbst wenn ich dich vergesse...Ich werde nie vergessen, was sie dir getan haben...Und wenn ich dich wiederfinde, egal ob ich mich an dich erinnere...Ich werde dich beschützen...Das schwöre ich!Vor 12 Jahren wurden aus vier Königreichen drei und Prinz Yuto von XYZ, Guardian des Drachen seines Heimatlandes, Dark Rebellion, verlor jemanden, der ihm wichtig war.Seitdem leidet er unter seltsamen Träumen.Können er und seine Freunde herausfinden, was sie zu bedeuten haben, bevor etwas Schlimmes passiert?Wird Yuto - diesmal - in der Lage sein die Person zu beschützen, die sein Herz auserwählt hat?Rated M zur Sicherheit
Relationships: Akaba Reiji & Yuri, Grace Tyler & Gloria Tyler & Asuka Tenjouin, Kurosaki Ruri & Kurosaki Shun & Yuto, Original Character/Original Character, Sakaki Yuya/Yuto, Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)





	1. Prolog: Lost in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Hoffe, ihr habt hiermit viel Spaß

Ihre kleinen Hände hielten einander so fest wie nur möglich, während sie durch die spärlich erhellten Gänge rannten. Kleine Füße in Stiefeln flogen über den steinernen Boden, beeilten sich so schnell es ging. Die beiden Kinder konnten irgendwo in der Ferne Geschrei und Gebrüll hören, gemischt mit den Klängen von Klingen, die aneinanderprallten. Furcht machte sich in ihnen breit. Die Geräusche machten ihnen Angst, denn so etwas kannten sie nicht.

Eines der Dienstmädchen hatte sie aus dem Bett geholt und sie angewiesen die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu laufen. Die Frau hatte so verschreckt ausgesehen, dass sie nicht dazu kamen etwas zu sagen. Der Junge hatte noch nach seinen Eltern fragen wollen, als die bedrohlichen Laute an ihre Ohren drangen und die Bedienstete sie drängte nur nach vorne zu sehen und sich zu beeilen aus dem Schloss zu kommen.

Und doch konnten sie keinen Weg aus den Gemäuern finden, in denen sie so gerne Verstecken gespielt hatten, oft stundenlang. Keiner von ihnen wollte in eine der Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Soldaten kommen. Eine davon hatten die Zwei von weitem gesehen, doch sie hatten nicht erkennen können, gegen wen die Wachen des Schlosses kämpften. Das Mädchen hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Uniformen der Angreifer schon mal gesehen hatte, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser stressigen Situation, die ihnen Beiden solche Angst machte.

Schatten tanzten vor ihnen, zeigten einen Kampf, welcher direkt vor ihnen stattfand, und das Mädchen zog an der Hand des Jungen "Hier entlang!" Sie deutete nach rechts. Der Kleine nickte, auch wenn ihm die Beine bereits wehtaten. Allerdings endete der eingeschlagene Weg in einer Sackgasse, einem Balkon, der über das Meer hinauszeigte.

"Wir müssen einen anderen Weg suchen.", keuchte der Junge, während der Wind um die zitternden Körper der Kinder strich. Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend, doch als sie sich umwandten, hatte sich eine hünenhafte Figur im Türrahmen aufgebaut und verstellte ihnen den Weg. Instinktiv wichen die Kinder zurück, während die Person mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten auf sie zukam. Eines der Augen leuchtete bedrohlich rot.

"Ihr!", zischte die Kleine, als sie erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatten. Ihr Gegenüber streckte eine Hand in ihre Richtung, während in seinem Schatten noch jemand auftauchte. "Schön, dass wir Euch endlich gefunden haben." Die Stimme schien im ersten Moment freundlich, doch für die beiden Kinder klang es noch drohender. "Nun kommt! Ab heute habt Ihr eine neue Position und es wird mir eine Freude sein, Euch alles beizubringen, was Ihr wissen müsst."

Die beiden Kleinen wichen noch mehr zurück. "Wo sind meine Eltern? Was soll das alles hier?!", rief der Junge. "Um die braucht Ihr Euch nie mehr wieder Gedanken machen.", war die Antwort und der Hüne kam näher, während Entsetzen den Jungen einhüllte, Tränen über seine Wangen laufen ließ. Er ahnte, was dies hieß. Das Mädchen zog ihn zum Geländer, ohne die anderen Beiden aus den Augen zu lassen. Ein missbilligender Laut kam von der Tür. "Du weißt, was zu tun ist." Der Hüne kam auf sie zu, die eine Hand noch immer ausgestreckt, den Blick fest auf einen von ihnen gerichtet.

"Auf keinen Fall! Bleibt weg!" Das Mädchen reagierte instinktiv und bevor einer der Anderen sie hindern konnte, stieß sie den Jungen über das Geländer. Dieser wurde aus seinem Schock gerissen und starrte mit großen Augen zu ihr, während ein wütender Aufschrei ertönte. "Verschwinde von hier!", schrie sie ihm nach, als er fiel. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, aber er konnte nichts für sie tun. Das Letzte, was er von ihr sah, war ein Schwert durch ihren Körper, die blutige Klingenspitze aus ihrer Brust hinausschauend, und große, überraschte Augen.


	2. Kapitel 1: Dark Foreboding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier bin ich wieder :)
> 
> Hoffe, es gefällt euch
> 
> Habs auch auf Twitter geschrieben:  
> Nächstes Update im Juni wird wieder ein Märchen-AU sein, allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, ob es 1 oder 2 Kapitel werden, die ich poste  
> Wenn es 2 werden, ist eines davon das letzte Kapitel von Little Sleeping Beauty, versprochen
> 
> Okay, genug Gelaber von meiner Seite, viel Spaß~

Es war dunkel. Dichter Nebel schwebte über dem Boden und der metallische Gestank von Blut hing in der Luft. Atmen fiel schwer. Wenn er sich umdrehte, konnte er knapp hinter sich vereinzelte Ziegel einer Wand erkennen. Wie groß der Raum war, konnte er nicht erfassen. Dazu war es schlichtwegs zu finster und er hätte auch nicht die Zeit dafür gefunden, um dies herauszufinden.

Irgendwo hinter ihm ertönte ein hilfloses Schluchzen, welches stark nach einem Kind klang, das verletzt und verlassen worden war. Das Geräusch zog an ihm und er versuchte die Quelle zu finden. Doch während er sich umsah, war es ihm einfach nicht möglich etwas zu erkennen.

Als er einen Schritt machte, musste er feststellen, dass dies nur schwer ging. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als würde Blei durch seine Adern fließen und seine Muskeln aus Stein bestehen. Der Nebel schien so dick zu sein wie der schlammige Boden eines Sumpfes, was es ihm ebenso erschwerte sich zurecht zu finden.

Das Schluchzen hörte nicht auf und er öffnete den Mund, um nach dem Kind zu rufen, allerdings kam kein Ton über seine Lippen. Überrascht griff er nach seinem Hals, konnte es nicht glauben. Wo war seine Stimme? Noch während er versuchte die Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden, stockten die Laute für einen Moment.

Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Dieser eine Augenblick war wie eine Warnung, als würde etwas sich in der Finsternis, die sie beide, ihn und den Jungen, umgab, zusammenbrauen. Etwas sehr Gefährliches.

Er strengte sich an, wollte endlich etwas sehen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Dafür hörte er wieder das Kind, das noch verängstigter klang als es bereits war. Es wimmerte panisch und dann begann es zu sprechen, zu betteln, dass was oder wer auch immer im Schwarz lauerte von ihm fernblieb.

Bevor er sich fragen konnte, was der Grund für die Furcht des Kindes war, drang das nächste Geräusch an seine Ohren. Es war höhnisches Gelächter, das ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Das Bedürfnis dem Kind zu Hilfe zu eilen, um es vor der Person zu schützen, die sich in der Dunkelheit versteckte, machte sich in ihm breit.

Doch bevor er einen weiteren Versuch starten konnte einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, begann das Kind zu schreien, als würde es große Schmerzen erleiden. Das Gelächter ebbte nicht ab und ihm wurde schlecht.

Er musste etwas tun, aber je mehr er gegen den Widerstand ankämpfte, desto weniger Erfolg hatte er. Plötzlich erstarben die Schreie zu kläglichen Lauten, die er nicht genau definieren konnte. Entschlossen wollte er sich nach vorne werfen, streckte die Hand dabei unbewusst aus...

...und im nächsten Augenblick blickte der junge Mann an die Decke seines Zimmers, während ein dicker Schweißtropfen über seine Schläfe lief, den anderen folgte, die sich bereits ihren Weg über seine Haut gebahnt hatten.

Einen längeren Moment brauchte der Schwarzhaarige, bis er verstand, dass dies, was er soeben vor sich gehabt hatte, nicht mehr als ein Traum gewesen war. Alptraum, das traf es wohl besser. Er zog seinen ausgestreckten Arm zurück und strich sich übers Gesicht.

Tief durchatmend versuchte er seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen, was im ersten Augenblick nicht so gut klappen wollte, wie er hoffte. Dennoch hatte er den gewünschten Effekt und wieder etwas entspannter setzte der junge Mann sich auf, strich sich durch die violetten Stirnfransen, die sein Gesicht auf der rechten Seite umrahmten.

"Nur ein Traum... Es war nur ein Traum...", murmelte er und schob die schwarze Bettdecke zur Seite, schwang dabei die Beine über die Kante und streckte sich, als er aufstand. Ein Teppich mit dunklen Mustern sorgte dafür, dass seine Fußsohlen nicht sofort mit der Kälte des Bodens Bekanntschaft machen mussten.

Mit einer Hand wischte er sich über sein Gesicht, während er mit der anderen den dunklen Vorhang zur Seite schob. Grelles Sonnenlicht schob sich in den Raum und erhellte ihn. Ihm entkam ein Grummeln. Es war unangenehm, wie die Helligkeit in seinen Augen stach. Und nach diesem furchtbaren Traum wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn es wenigstens noch dunkel wäre. So sehr er schönes Wetter genoss, im Augenblick drückte es genauso auf sein Gemüt.

Einen langen Moment starrte er durch das Fenster auf die Dächer der Stadt, was ihn schon immer an ein Meer aus bunten Ziegeln und Schornsteinen erinnert hatte, bis ihm schließlich ein Seufzen entkam. Er wollte sich umdrehen und zu seinem Schrank gehen, um sich frische Kleidung zu holen, als er ein lautes Klopfen aus dem Nebenraum hörte.

Ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür zu seinen Gemächern geöffnet. "Guten Morgen, Yuto! Bist du schon wach? Unsere Gäste kommen bald~", flötete eine weibliche Stimme fröhlich. Eine zweite, männliche Stimme brummte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach "Dass wir Besuch bekommen, weiß er. Ist nur die Frage, ob er aus dem Bett raus will." klang.

"Morgen, ihr zwei." Er schob die Gedanken an seinen Alptraum zur Seite und kam dem nach, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, sich frische Kleidung anzuziehen.

Schritte waren im anderen Raum zu hören, wie sie näher kamen, dann tauchte eine junge Frau mit langen, dunkelvioletten Haaren im Türrahmen auf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein aufgeregtes Funkeln in den magentafarbenen Augen. "Guten Morgen~", flötete sie. "Gut geschlafen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte ihr antworten, während er sein Hemd ohne Hast zuknöpfte, da tauchte ein junger Mann hinter ihr auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck leicht missbilligend. "Ruri, nicht schon so früh am Tag.", meinte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als wollte er ihre überschwengliche Freude ein wenig zügeln.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Shun.", meinte der Jüngere und lächelte leicht. "Es ist verständlich, dass sie sich schon so freut, nicht wahr, Ruri?" Die Angesprochene nickte. "Oh ja. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, Serena und die Mädchen zu sehen.", antwortete sie.

An ihrer Seite verdrehte ihr Bruder die Augen. "Als würden sie nicht das ganze Jahr in Kontakt stehen...", murmelte er und bekam einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen.

Yuto lachte leise. Das geschwisterliche Gezanke lenkte ihn von seinem Alptraum ab und das empfand er als positiv. In solchen Momenten war er sehr froh, das Duo seit mehr als 10 Jahren zu seinen engsten Freunden zählen zu können.

Ruri schmollte ihr Familienmitglied an, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem jungen Mann zu, den er hatte aufwecken wollen, als ihr auffiel, dass er etwas müde aussah. "Hey... Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht wirklich gut aus.", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "War nur ein schlechter Traum, den ich gehabt habe. Mach dir keinen Kopf darum.", antwortete er, wohl wissend, dass er ihr und Shun kaum etwas verheimlichen konnte.

Beide spitzten die Ohren. "Schon wieder? So langsam interessiert es mich wirklich sehr, was du seit Monaten träumst.", meinte Shun und hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich stimme Nii-san zu. Es ist nicht gesund, wenn du etwas so belastendes ständig für dich behältst." Seine Schwester betrachtete Yuto mitfühlend.

Dieser winkte ab, während er das Pyjamahemd zur Seite legte. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, ehrlich.", sagte er, doch in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es nicht so war. Sein Traum war eine Warnung, aber das war alles. Nun ja, er hatte mehr als "das war alles", aber es war für ihn nicht genug, dass er genaue Maßnahmen treffen konnte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er so machtlos war.

"Vielleicht würde es dir aber ein bisschen helfen, wenn du darüber redest.", schlug Shun hinter ihm vor. Der Schwarzhaarige linste über seine Schulter und entdeckte, wie besorgt der Ältere ihn musterte. Etwas, das der Andere nur tat, wenn sie unter sich waren. Selbst bei ihren Freunden hielt er sich mit seinen Emotionen zurück.

"Danke für das Angebot. Ich komme darauf zurück.", antwortete Yuto und wandte sich wieder dem Schrank vor sich zu. "Irgendetwas von... meinen Eltern?" Er zögerte bei der Frage. Aus gutem Grund...

"Deine Mutter wartet im Speisesaal.", antwortete Ruri und setzte sich aufs Bett. "Dein Vater..." Sie stoppte für einen kleinen Augenblick, linste zu ihrem besten Freund. "Nun, deine Mutter meinte, dass er nachkommen würde, als wir mit ihr sprachen." Sie sah, wie sich Yutos Muskeln anspannten. "Hoffentlich nicht.", sagte er kühl und marschierte in den Nebenraum. Die Geschwister blieben zurück.

"Nii-san? Denkst du, dass es zwischen Yuto und seinem Vater je wieder besser wird?" Der junge Mann mit den dunkelgrünen Haaren schwieg, ließ sich die Frage - wie schon öfters zuvor - durch den Kopf gehen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Dazu bräuchte es ein Wunder.", antwortete er. Seine Schwester senkte den Blick, ihre Stimmung gedrückt. "Wird es dieses Wunder je geben?"

Shun legte seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter. "Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand er. Er wollte ihr eine bessere, positivere Antwort geben, doch er wusste nicht welche.

Es blieb still zwischen ihnen, bis sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Yuto zurückkehrte, sich mit den Fingern durch seine schwarzen Haare streichend, die sich schon immer der Macht einer Bürste widersetzt hatten.

"Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen, als er ihre betrübten Gesichter sah. Ruri sah zu ihm und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Alles okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", antwortete sie und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen. Ihr bester Freund schwieg einen langen Moment und betrachtete sie beide, dann nickte er, akzeptierte ihre Aussage. "Gut, lasst uns gehen."

Die beiden Geschwister ließen ihn vorgehen, als sie Yutos Räumlichkeiten verließen, stumm übereinkommend, dass sie das Thema für den Moment fallen lassen sollten, welches die Zwei so beschäftigte. Ruri trat neben den jungen Mann und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch über seine Pläne für die nächsten Tage, während Shun ihnen mit wachsamen Blick folgte.

Für wenige Minuten konnten sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten. Der Teppich unter ihren Füßen schluckte ihre Schritte, die man ansonsten im ganzen Gang gehört hätte. Es waren zunächst auch nicht viele Leute unterwegs, denen sie über den Weg liefen. Sie alle - Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen in unterschiedlicher Kleidung, einige von ihnen in Rüstungen - hielten inne, als sie das Trio sahen, und verbeugten sich.

Sie nickten ihnen zu, als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen, bis sie eine Tür erreichten, die von einem Soldaten flankiert wurde. Bei ihrem Näherkommen salutierte er. "Euer Hoheit. Priesterin. Mylord.", begrüßte er sie und öffnete die Barriere neben sich.

"Danke." Yuto ging vor und betrat einen größeren Raum, in dessen Mitte ein länglicher Tisch stand. Mehrere Personen saßen bereits daran und unterhielten sich miteinander. Als er mit seinen beiden Freunden eintrat, hielten sie einer nach dem Anderen inne und wandten sich ihnen zu.

"Morgen." Der junge Mann nickte einem Teil von ihnen zu und trat zu einer Frau mit langen, lavendelfarbenen Haaren. "Morgen, Mutter.", begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.", erwiderte sie den Gruß mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Seine Mundwinkeln hoben sich leicht, doch sein Gesicht wurde kühl und abweisend, als sein Blick zu der Person wanderte, die neben seiner Mutter saß. "Vater." Mehr gab er nicht von sich, um zu zeigen, dass er die Anwesenheit des Anderen registriert hatte.

"Sohn.", kam eine genauso kühle Antwort. Die Atmosphäre im Raum wurde angespannt. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Beiden nicht miteinander auskamen. Dabei gab es kaum Streits zwischen ihnen. Diese Zeit war vorbei, doch es gab trotzdem kein einziges freundliches Wort zwischen ihnen. Andere hatten versucht, die Wogen zu glätten, aber sie hatten es nicht geschafft.

Stumm nahm das Trio Platz und die unterbrochenen Gespräche wurden wieder aufgenommen. Nur zwischen den drei Familienmitgliedern herrschte Stille, bis eines von ihnen diese durchbrach. "Yuto, hast du schon Pläne für den Vormittag?", wollte seine Mutter wissen.

"Eigentlich ja. Warum fragst du?" Der Angesprochene senkte den Becher in seiner Hand. Wenn die Frau ihn so fragte, dann schien es wichtig zu sein.

"Nun, dein Vater und ich müssen noch einige Dinge erledigen. Bitte sei so nett und übernimm es, König Reiji und die Seinen am Palasthafen zu empfangen." Sie sah ihn bittend an. "Sein Schiff wird bald anlegen. Kaito ist bereits dabei sich um die Unterkünfte der Soldaten aus Fusion zu kümmern, die ihn begleiten werden und mit einem weiteren Schiff kommen. Dieses wird im normalen Hafen anlegen."

Yuto brauchte nicht lange überlegen. Er kannte den erwähnten Herrscher und obwohl er nicht so viel Kontakt zu ihm pflegte, hatte er schon interessante und informative Gespräche mit ihm geführt. Daher fiel es ihm leicht der Bitte statt zu geben. "Gerne. Ich werde Shun und Ruri mitnehmen. Besonders Ruri freut sich schon die Anderen wiederzusehen."

Seine Gesprächspartnerin lächelte. "Natürlich, ich sehe keinen Grund dagegen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass eure Freunde sich auch schon sehr darauf freuen, euch zu sehen. Ich werde Kaito Bescheid geben lassen, damit er sich euch später anschließt. Ihr werdet bestimmt gemeinsam in die Stadt gehen, nicht wahr?"

"Bestimmt.", antwortete er und widmete sich wieder der Mahlzeit vor sich. Von seinem Vater kam kein einziges Wort, er war mit einigen Dokumenten vor sich beschäftigt. Nicht, dass Yuto etwas anderes erwartet hatte.

Kaum war er mit seinem Frühstück fertig, erhob er sich, nickte der Frau zu und verließ den Raum wieder. Ruri und ihr Bruder folgten ihm wenige Augenblicke später. 

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, wandte sie sich mit einem Seufzen ihrem Mann zu. "Tetsuo..." Dieser blickte auf, das Papier in seiner Hand leicht senkend. "Hm? Was ist, Hanami?", wollte er wissen. "Dein Sohn war soeben hier..."

Er legte das Schriftstück auf den Tisch und warf den restlichen Anwesenden einen Blick zu. Sogleich wurden Stühle zurückgeschoben und nach etwa einer halben Minute war das Paar allein im Saal.

"Liebling..." Er suchte nach einem Anfang, aber er fand keinen. Sie hatten sich schon zuvor über dieses Thema unterhalten und immer war das Gleiche herausgekommen. "Es tut mir leid, dass wir dir solchen Kummer bescheren. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich zu ihm durchdringen kann, aber... Jedes Mal, wenn ich es versuchte, bin ich gescheitert. Er will nicht mit mir reden. Und ich habe keine Zeit, mich immer wieder mit seinem Sturkopf herumzuschlagen."

Hanami schwieg und senkte leicht den Kopf. Sie hatte schon selbst versucht, zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn zu vermitteln, und doch hatte sie keinen Erfolg damit gehabt. Es machte sie traurig, dass die Beziehung der Beiden so schlecht war. "Vielleicht... würde es helfen, wenn du ihm den Grund sagst?", schlug sie vor. "Er ist jetzt älter als damals."

"Selbst wenn er mir zuhören würde, gibt es keine Garantie, dass er es auch verstehen würde oder mir gar verzeiht." Tetsuo legte seine Hände auf die Wangen seiner Frau. "Gräme dich nicht, meine Königin. Es ist, wie es ist. Denk nicht mehr daran. Außerdem gibt es noch ein paar wundervolle Festivitäten in den nächsten Wochen. Ich möchte, dass du dich amüsierst und die Zeit genießt. Versprich mir das." Sie nickte.

In der Zwischenzeit erreichten Yuto und seine Freunde den schlosseigenen Hafen. Da der Palast am Strand erbaut worden war, hatte man ein Stück davon zu einem kleinen Hafen umgebaut, der es erleichterte, das Gebäude mit Lebensmitteln und anderen Dingen zu beliefern. Zudem konnten Gäste des Könighauses ihr Ziel schneller und einfacher erreichen. Im Süden der Stadt befand sich ein deutlich größerer Hafen, wo Lieferungen und Transporte für die Bevölkerung abgewickelt wurden.

Etwa ein Dutzend Männer war anwesend und riefen sich gegenseitig Anweisungen zu, während sie der Crew des gerade anlegenden Schiffes halfen, dieses zu vertäuen. Zwei wurden auf Yuto und die Geschwister aufmerksam und neigten den Kopf zum Gruß, dann arbeiteten sie weiter.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stellte sich gerade hin. "Entspann dich.", flüsterte Ruri ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. "Es sind Reiji und die Anderen. Da brauchst du nicht so angespannt sein." Seine Mundwinkeln hoben sich leicht. "Ich weiß. Aber ein gewisses Protokoll muss trotzdem eingehalten werden."

Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst, als eine Planke von Deck gelassen wurde. Kaum war sie befestigt, trat ein junger Mann auf das Holz und kam herunter, einen anderen Mann in Uniform und eine junge Frau in Ruris Alter im Schlepptau.

"Prinz Yuto. Gut Euch wiederzusehen." Ersterer rückte die rote Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht, dann neigte er leicht den Kopf. Der Angesprochene erwiderte die Geste. "Priesterin. Lord Kurosaki."

"Es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen, Euer Majestät.", antwortete Yuto, während seine Freunde sich vor dem Grauhaarigen verbeugten. In seinem Inneren spürte er das ihm so vertraute Grollen, das ihn seit vielen Jahren begleitete. "Euch auch, General Edo, Serena."

Auf dem Gesicht des Silberhaarigen zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln. "Ich gebe dies gerne zurück, Euer Hoheit. Es tut gut, wieder in XYZ zu sein.", antwortete er. Serena neben ihm, die blauen Haare wie immer in einem Pferdeschwanz, nickte ihm zu, dann begrüßte sie Ruri mit einer Umarmung. Damit war der formelle Teil auch wieder vorbei.

"Seid nur ihr hergekommen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen, einen kurzen Blick zum Schiff werfend. Normalerweise erschien Fusions Herrscher mit mehr Mitgliedern seines nähesten Umfeldes und nicht nur mit seinem General und der Priesterin seines Reiches.

Reiji schob seine Brille ein weiteres Mal zurecht, seine Miene wie Stein. Serena rollte mit den Augen und Edo verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel.

"Sie sind noch mit Sora, Dennis und den Mädchen am Schiff... und ich stehe für immer in Eurer Schuld, Yuto, wenn Ihr sie mir für die Dauer unseres Aufenthaltes bloß vom Leib haltet. 24 Stunden am Tag! Alle Beide!"

Die drei Bewohner von XYZ rissen die Augen auf. Eigentlich war der andere Adelige sehr geduldig, egal wie sehr ihm auf den Nerven herumgetanzt wurde. Wenn er so verärgert reagierte, dann stand er kurz vor einem Wutausbruch. "So schlimm?", fragte Ruri sehr vorsichtig.

"Wisst ihr, was das Großartige zuhause und bei euch ist?", antwortete die Blauhaarige mit einer rethorischen Frage. "Es gibt ganz, ganz viel Platz zum Ausweichen." Der Silberhaarige neben ihr nickte zustimmend. "Um ehrlich zu sein ist es ein Wunder, dass wir heil hier angekommen sind. Wobei wir ein paar Tage nur deshalb Ruhe hatten, weil Serena ein Betäubungsmittel in ihr Essen gekippt hat. Dann hat der Prinz es herausgefunden..." Sein Gesicht sagte alles.

Yutos Hand machte mit seinem Gesicht Bekanntschaft. "Diese Zwei... Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie sich noch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben." Er wandte sich an Reiji. "Wir kümmern uns um diese Streithähne. Macht Euch keine Sorgen um sie und genießt Euren Aufenthalt."

Der Andere nickte. Seine Miene zeigte wieder Zeichen der Entspannung. Was wohl keine Überraschung war, davon war der Jüngere überzeugt. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie sehr das Duo, über das sie gesprochen hatten, über die Stränge schlagen konnte.

"Das ist deine Schuld, Yuri, ganz allein DEINE!"

"Schieb die Schuld für deine Blödheit nicht immer auf andere Leute, Yuugou, das zeugt von schlechtem Benehmen."

"Du verdammter Bastard, es heißt YUGO!"

Reijis Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig, als das lautstarke Gezanke an ihre Ohren drang. Yuto trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Wenn Ihr zu meinem Vater wollt, er ist wahrscheinlich in seinem Büro.", sagte er. "Danke." Mit diesem einen Wort marschierte der Ältere an dem Trio vorbei, Edo dicht an seinen Fersen.

Serena sah ihnen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck nach, der ihren drei Freunden deutlich zeigte, dass sie ebenfalls abhauen wollte. "Es muss wirklich schlimm gewesen sein, wenn du so dreinschaust.", bemerkte Shun. Sie wollte ihm eine entsprechende Antwort geben, aber als sie den Mund aufmachte, ertönte ein lautes "Shun!" von Deck und ein kleinerer Junge mit hellblauen Haaren rannte die Planke hinunter, dicht gefolgt von einem Orangehaarigen in bunter Aufmachung. Beide sahen erleichtert aus.

"Shun, endlich! Ich habe dich vermisst." Ersterer warf sich dem Dunkelhaarigen an die Brust. Amüsiert sahen die Anderen zu, wie dieser für einen Augenblick rot wurde. Dann warf er den anderen beiden Gästen einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Was zum Teufel war auf diesem Schiff los?!", verlangte er zu erfahren, während er dem Jungen den hellblauen Haarschopf tätschelte.

Von dem erwähnten Fortbewegungsmittel war ein weiteres Mal Geschimpfe zu hören und der Begleiter des Kleineren umarmte Shuns Arm. "Sagt dir das nicht genug? Es war die Hölle, Shun-chan~", jammerte er.

"Lass los, Dennis, verdammt!"

"Aww, aber Sora darf sich bei dir anlehnen? Oh, du grausames Schicksal~"

"Hey Leute!"

Während Dennis eine Kopfnuss kassierte, liefen zwei Blondinen und eine Silberhaarige die Planke entlang. "Hey, Mädels!" Ruri ging ihnen entgegen und wurde von Letzterer sogleich umarmt. "Schön dich zu sehen, Süße~ Es ist schon so lange her~"

Das Mädchen lachte. "Ebenfalls, Grace." Sie sah zu den beiden Anderen. "Hi Asuka, Gloria." Die Angesprochenen lächelten, eine von ihnen mehr als die andere. "Hallo, Ruri." Asuka ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Freundin zur Begrüßung zu umarmen. Gloria hingegen nickte ihr nur zu.

"Ich weiß garnicht, warum ich mir das noch länger mit dir antun soll! Du bist furchtbar!", keifte eine männliche Stimme vom Schiff, bevor die Mädchen ein Gespräch anfangen konnten, und ein Blauhaariger mit heller Kleidung und blonden, Bananen ähnlichen Stirnfransen stürmte von Deck.

"Ohne mich wüsstest du nicht, was du tun sollst! Dir wäre sterbenslangweilig!", schnappte der Violetthaarige, der ihm folgte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die pinken Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

"Als würdest DU das wissen!!"

"Wenn ihr Beiden nicht augenblicklich aufhört zu streiten,", unterbrach Yuto das Duo. "Werde ich euch in den Hafen stoßen. Und wenn ihr dann noch der Meinung seid weiterzumachen, werde ich Dark Rebellion anweisen, das Wasser unter Strom zu setzen. Eure Entscheidung."

Augenblicklich verstummten die Beiden und sahen gleichzeitig zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sie finster anfunkelte. Alle Anderen begannen zu kichern, während einer von ihnen sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte und leicht rot wurde, der zweite hingegen ziemlich eingeschnappt dreinsah.

"Ich denke nicht, dass das dich etwas angeht, Yuto.", erwiderte er etwas spitz. "Solange ihr auf XYZ's Hoheitsgebiet steht, geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an, Yuri. Yugo und du könnt euch soviel ankeifen, wenn ihr zuhause in Fusion seid. Oder wenn absolut keiner euch zuhört." war die augenblickliche Antwort.

"Du tust ja so, als würde der Weltuntergang auf euch zukommen, wenn wir einen kleinen Disput haben." Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen. Bevor einer der Anwesenden etwas sagen konnte, warf er einen Blick in die Gegend. "Wo ist eigentlich Reiji? Hat er sich aus dem Staub gemacht?"

"Er ist auf und davon, als er euch streiten gehört hat.", antwortete Serena und sah Yuri mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, als Yugo nun Ruri und Shun begrüßte, noch immer ziemlich verlegen. "Dein Bruder wusste, warum er die Beine in die Hand nimmt und flüchtet."

Der Violetthaarige warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, aber sie blieb unbeeindruckt. Auch sie hatte schon Diskussionen mit ihm geführt, die Differenzen waren nichts Neues.

"Bevor ihr der Meinung seid, hier weiter streiten zu wollen, oder bevor wir hier noch anwachsen, finde ich, dass es das Beste ist, wenn ihr euch frisch macht und dann unternehmen wir etwas.", meinte Yuto. Er hatte nicht vor, ewig im Hafen herum zu stehen.

"Eine gute Idee." Der Vorschlag wurde augenblicklich angenommen, besonders von den Mädchen, die sich schon sehr freuten, den Dreck der Reise loszuwerden. Je schneller, desto besser. Etwas Anderes zum Anziehen wäre auch nicht so schlecht.

"Hey Leute!" Die Gruppe ließ kaum den schlosseigenen Hafen hinter sich, als sich ein weiteres Mitglied ihres Freundeskreises ihnen anschloss, einen Jungen an seiner Hand, der von Grace sofort umarmt wurde. "Kjaaah, Haruto-chan! Du bist ja noch immer so süß!", quietschte sie udn drückte ihn an sich. "Wie schaffst du das nur?"

Der Kleine lachte fröhlich. "Hi O-Nee-chan!", begrüßte er sie und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Und so knuddelig~" Die junge Frau sah nicht aus, als wollte sie ihn so schnell loslassen.

"Seid vorsichtig mit ihm. Er hat gerade die Grippe hinter sich.", sagte der Größere der beiden Neuankömmlinge, seinen Begleiter nicht aus den Augen lassend. Seine Arme waren nun vor der Brust verschränkt, der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ernst.

"Werden wir schon sein, Kaito. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen.", erwiderte Gloria und verdrehte leicht die Augen, während Asuka Haruto leicht durch die kurzen, hellblauen Haare wuschelte.

Der Blondschopf schnaubte, dann linste er aus den Augenwinkeln zu den Anderen. "Geben die Zwei auch irgendwann Ruhe?", wollte er wissen und nickte zu einem gewissen Duo, das sich schon wieder finster anstarrte. "Nein, die nicht. Rate mal, warum Sora so anhänglich ist."

Kaito brauchte nicht einmal so viel raten. Er hatte schon genug Erfahrungen mit den besagten Streithähnen gemacht. "So schlimm?" Serena nickte. "Sie haben erst aufgehört, als Yuto ihnen gedroht hat, sie im Wasser des Hafens unter Strom zu setzen. Den Göttern sei Dank für XYZ's Guardian!"

"Willst du auf irgendetwas Bestimmtes anspielen?" Natürlich hatte Yuri es gehört. Die Blauhaarige machte ihm jedoch nicht die Freude es zu wiederholen. Während er sich ein Blickduell mit ihr lieferte, trat Yugo zu Yuto, der dem langsam einsetzenden Chaos von der Seite zusah. "Hey, kann ich dich wegen den Zimmern etwas fragen?"

"Wenn es darum geht, dass du ein eigenes bekommst, solange ihr hier seid, dann nein. Mein Vater wird dann nur noch anstrengender und ich bezweifle, dass Reiji dann auch glücklich sein wird, wenn ihr wieder ein Zimmer verwüstet, so wie ihr es das letzte Mal gemacht habt."

"Verdammt!"

~~~

Die Aussicht auf XYZ's Hauptstadt, Heartland, war schon bei seinen vorherigen Besuchen etwas Besonderes gewesen, befand König Reiji, Herrscher von Fusion, das nördlich des Reiches lag, in welchem er sich gerade als Gast aufhielt. Auch diesmal war es atemberaubend, als er vor einem Fenster stehen blieb und hinaussah. So friedlich wie es aussah, war es nur schwer zu glauben, wie angespannt die politische Situation war.

Der Grauhaarige schob die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht. Dabei ging es garnicht um die Beziehungen zwischen Fusion und XYZ. Seitdem er selbst den Thron übernommen hatte, hatten diese sich deutlich zum Vorteil beider Königreiche verbessert. Er wusste, dass dies unter seinem Vater Leo nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Nein, es ging um...

"Euer Majestät?"

Edo betrachtete ihn verwundert. Anscheinend hatte er sich zu sehr in seinen Gedanken verkrochen. "Verzeiht. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders.", sagte er und setzte seinen Weg fort, seinen General hinter ihm.

Er wusste genau, wo sich das Arbeitszimmer seines Gastgebers befand, daher brauchte Reiji keine Wegbeschreibung und schließlich stand das Duo vor einer Tür und wurden von einem Diener angekündigt, welcher sich augenblicklich zurückzog, als sie eintraten.

Der ältere Mann legte gerade ein Buch zur Seite und kam auf sie zu. "Gut Euch zu sehen, Euer Majestät. Wie war die Fahrt?" Er schien entspannt zu sein, befand der junge Herrscher. Meistens war es anders.

"Es ist auch gut, Euch zu sehen, König Tetsuo. Danke für die Nachfrage. Es war... nicht so angenehm wie ich es erhofft habe.", antwortete er, während Edo sich verneigte und von Tetsuo mit einem Nicken begrüßt wurde.

"Wirklich? Was war der Anlass?", fragte XYZ's König interessiert nach und führte sie zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe in einer Ecke des Raumes. Fusions General blieb stehen, die beiden Adeligen nahmen Platz. Sofort huschte ein Diener herbei und stellte Gläser und eine Karaffe auf den Tisch.

"Das Übliche. Mein Bruder und sein Geliebter waren - wieder einmal - der Meinung, es für uns alle noch anstrengender zu machen, als sie es fast immer tun." Reiji schob seine Brille erneut zurecht. So gerne er das Paar hatte - schließlich hatte er ihre Beziehung immer unterstützt und gefördert -, ihre Streitereien gingen ihm sehr auf die Nerven.

Tetsuo hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. "So schlimm?", fragte er nach. Er war mit den beiden Genannten und ihren ständigen Differenzen vertraut. Wenn sein Gegenüber das sogar erwähnte, dann musste etwas im Busch gewesen sein.

Von eben diesem kam ein Nicken. "Den Göttern sei Dank hat Euer Sohn es übernommen, sich um sie zu kümmern. Ich beneide ihn nicht, er hat eine große Aufgabe auf sich genommen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit meinem Latein für eine friedliche Lösung ziemlich am Ende war.", antwortete der Grauhaarige.

Das Gesicht des älteren Mannes wurde leicht steinig, bevor er zu lächeln versuchte. "Ich bin froh, dass Yuto Euch diese Last abnehmen konnte.", sagte er. Dass ihm das nicht wirklich gut gelang, konnte er bei seinem Amtskollegen sehen, der ihn nun aufmerksam musterte.

"Ich nehme an, dass sich nichts verändert hat. Zwischen Euch und Eurem Sohn herrscht noch immer Eiszeit.", sagte dieser. Tetsuo seufzte. "Tja, wie soll ich sagen?" Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster und für einen Moment lang schwieg er. "Er verzeiht mir nicht, dass ich damals nichts für Pendulum getan habe. Dass ich nichts für die Beiden getan habe."

Reiji sagte nichts. Er hätte es auch wissen müssen.

Pendulum, das kleinste der vier Reiche. Nachdem vor 12 Jahren im Königreich Synchro ein erzwungener Regierungswechsel stattgefunden hatte, hatte der neue Herrscher, ein Mann namens Jean-Michel Roger, kurz darauf das Nachbarland in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion angegriffen und in sein eigenes Reich eingegliedert.

Das Herrscherhaus des Landes hatte diese Invasion nicht überstanden. Die Eltern des jungen Königs waren bereits Jahre zuvor verstorben. Er war in einem Sturm auf See ums Leben gekommen, sie ein paar Wochen später im Kindsbett, nur Stunden nach der Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes.

Besagter König war damals bei der Invasion gestorben. Gerüchte besagten, dass Roger persönlich ihm das Schwert in die Brust gestoßen hatte. Ob das stimmte? Keiner wusste es. Der Tod des jungen Mannes war jedenfalls offiziell bestätigt worden. Sein Geschwisterchen war seitdem verschwunden und galt als vermisst. Die Meisten nahmen an, dass das Kind ebenso verstorben war, ohne dass jemand es bemerkt hatte.

Die Königsfamilien von Pendulum und XYZ waren sehr eng miteinander befreundet. Dass er nichts gegen Synchro tun hätte können, machte Tetsuo selbst jetzt noch zu schaffen, auch wenn er es gut versteckte.

Sein Sohn hingegen war in diesem Fall um einiges offener. Er verzieh seinem Vater diese Untätigkeit nicht und er war stur genug, um dies auch nach Jahren zu tun. Angeblich hatte er dem vermissten Familienmitglied aus Pendulums Königsfamilie sehr nahe gestanden, aber darüber wusste Reiji nicht viel. Yuto redete auch nicht darüber, weigerte sich.

"Dabei sind es jetzt schon mehr als 10 Jahre...", murmelte der Jüngere. Er selbst saß seit etwa 11 Jahren auf Fusions Thron, seit aus zwei Reichen eines wurde. "Ich weiß, aber er hat nicht Unrecht. Trotz aller Differenzen kann ich Yuto verstehen. XYZ hat Fehler gemacht. Ich habe Fehler gemacht." Tetsuo sah zu seinem Gesprächspartner. "Aber das soll nicht Fusions Sorge sein. Lasst uns über etwas Anderes sprechen."

Reiji nickte. Es gab auch andere Themen, über die sie sprechen mussten. Was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, konnte keiner von ihnen mehr ändern. Sie konnten nur auf das achtgeben, was sie nun hatten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_


End file.
